One Day Trap My Heart
by Zoccshan
Summary: Ran sangat merindukan Shinichi yang menghilang, tetapi ia masih belum kembali. Tapi bagaimana kalau Ran bertemu dengan cowok yang sangat mirip dengan Shinichi? "Kalau aku jadi Kaito Kid, aku pasti menculikmu." KidRan. R&R?


**Su****m****mary :**

**Ran sangat merindukan Shinichi yang menghilang, tetapi ia masih belum kembali. Tapi bagaimana kalau Ran bertemu dengan cowok yang sangat mirip dengan Shinichi?**

.

.

**Kid's POV**

Yap, aku Kaito. Pencuri berinisial 1412 atau biasa disebut Kid. Aku bisa dibilang orang yang lumayan populer di kalangan masyarakat Jepang, tapi kadang mereka semua malah jahat padaku.

Ehm, mungkin mereka seperti itu karena aku adalah seorang pencuri terkenal?

Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat mencuri yang membuatku dijadikan sosok misterius di media-media. Hal itu membuatku senang!

Baiklah, sekarang ayo kembali ke permasalah pertama. Aku sekarang sedang di ujung tanduk. Kalau ditanya kenapa, sudah pasti karena misi yang sedang kujalani ini diikut campuri oleh seorang anak kecil berkacamata itu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatnya terus, dan dialah yang tampaknya paling mengerti trik-trik yang kubuat.

Aku jadi sering berpikir, dari mana asalnya otak anak SD yang satu itu? Bayangkan, otaknya bisa melebihi otak kepala para polisi serta detektif lain yang disewa untuk mencegahku mencuri dan ingin menangkapku! Kurang apalagi coba? Yah, mungkin insting detektifnya itu turun menurun dari ayahnya, atau siapalah om-om yang hobi tidur itu.

.

.

.

**ONE DAY TRAP MY HEART**

**"One Day Trap My Heart" punya zo**

**D****etective Conan**** by Aoyama Gosho**

**[****K****aito K****id****x**** Ran Mouri]**

**Romance, ****Friendship, ****Hurt/Comfort**

**OOC, Canon, Typos, etc.**

.

.

.

Secara tidak kusangka, aku ditangkap olehnya di sebuah tempat yang mirip gudang. Awalnya sih aku lumayan meremehkannya, tapi karena itulah aku lengah dan dia berhasil membuatku terjepit seperti ini.

Aku salut padanya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Conan. Benarkan?

"Boleh aku tanya? Ini pertemuan kita yang keberapa ya?" Tanyaku dengan sopan ditambah senyuman untuk bonusnya.

"Apa perlu aku menjawabmu?" Ia tidak menggubrisku dan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tentu saja perlu! Dasar ngga sopan, apa gurumu di sekolah ngga mengajarimu sopan santun?"

"Diamlah, kau akan segera ditangkap." Tegasnya.

"Hei hei, jangan jahat seperti itu... kalau kau mau, mungkin aku bisa menraktirmu permen sekarung kalau kamu melepaskan borgol kakak?" Pintaku dengan senyum tulus tanda aku berjanji.

"Kau kira aku sebodoh anak kelas satu SD?"

"Yah, mohon maaf kalau mengecewakanmu, tapi badanmu emang sependek anak kelas satu SD."

Anak yang bernama Conan itu tersentak, lalu terdiam. "Terserah." Dan dengan raut muka kesal ia kembali meneriaki telefon yang sedang dipegangnya. "ARGH! Ayo kapten Megure... Takagi... ANGKAT TELFONNYA!"

Ah, ternyata dia sedang menghubungi polisi-polisi lain untuk menangkapku di sini ya? Wah, wah... Untungnya para polisi itu ada di lantai paling bawah, dan kami di lantai paling atas. Dan juga, _thanks God_, liftnya rusak.

"Hei bocah, bagaimana kalo kamu ke lantai satu untuk memberitahukan bahwa Kaito Kid ini sudah kau tangkap?"

Setidaknya bolak-balik lantai satu sampai lantai lima belas hotel ini membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama, dan karena itu aku bisa kabur.

"Udara di sini semakin pengap, aku bisa pingsan nih..." Mataku kembali berkeliling melihat gudang yang tidak berfentilasi itu. Dan lebih hebatnya, kedua tanganku diborgol di salah satu barang berat yang berserakan di gudang.

"Diam, aku akan membuka topengmu di saat mereka akan datang. Kita hanya menunggu waktu aja."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali menangkapku? Padahal aku ngga pernah mengambil barang milikmu." Keluhku sambil cemberut, dia benar-benar berpikir seperti orang dewasa.

"Karena membuka identitasmu di depan orang-orang membuatku senang," Conan menirukan cara berbicara seseorang.

"Oke, kau manis sekali. Itu cara bicaraku, ya!"

Tiba-tiba telefon anak itu berdering, membuatku kaget. Sial, apa aku akan tertangkap semudah ini dengan seorang anak kecil?

"Halo? Ya? Profesor Agasa?" Katanya terlebih dahulu, dan beberapa saat kemudian, raut mukannya berubah, seperti orang yang marah dan kaget. "Apa! ORGANISASI HITAM!" Serunya. "Baik, aku segera ke sana!" Dengan cepat ia mematikan ponselnya dan hendak pergi dari gudang.

"Em, katanya kau akan membuka identitasku?" Tanyaku dengan muka mengejek, padahal dalam hati aku berharap ia cepat pergi.

Sebelum keluar dari gudang ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihatku. "Membuka kedok organisasi hitam ratusan kali lipat jauh lebih penting dibandingkan membuka identitasmu." Katanya terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian keluar dengan berlari dan menutup pintu gudang sampai rapat.

"_Well_, kau cocok memainkan peran sinetron detektif." Komentarku, "Tapi ngga cocok untuk menjadi pakar kesehatan. Kenapa anak itu tidak memperhatikan kalau aku bisa pingsan di ruangan ini kalau pintu ditutup rapat!"

Setelah berteriak, aku langsung merasa capek. Harusnya tidak perlu membuang oksigen dengan cara itu, debu-debu yang berterbangan memenuhi isi paru-paruku yang sensitif.

Berpuluh menitan aku bernafas dengan kondisi buruk, dan akhirnya aku melemas dan akhirnya tertidur. Entahlah aku tidur untuk jangka waktu pendek atau selamanya.

.

.

**~zo : one day~**

.

.

**Ran's POV**

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh polisi, detektif dan petugas. Kurasakan cemas yang melanda saat aku tidak menemukan seseorang yang kucari.

"Ayah! Kita harus mencari Conan!" Teriakku kepada Ayah, detektif Kogoro yang masih sibuk membicarakan hal rumit bersama petugas kepolisian lain.

"Sudahlah, Ran... anak itu pasti sedang main di sekitar sini! Seperti ngga kenal bocah itu saja? Dia suka datang dan kembali mendadak." Jelasnya cuek. "Dan jangan ke atas! Ingat, Kid sudah mengatakan kalau dia memasang bom peledak otomatis jika ada orang yang menuju ke lantai lima belas!"

Tidak suka dengan jawaban Ayah, aku langsung pergi dari ruangan besar tadi dengan menggerutu.

Sebenarnya Ayah benar, Conan memang selalu pergi dan datang mendadak. Tapi dia kan tetap anak kecil dan segala sesuatu yang membahayakan bisa saja terjadi padanya.

Ah... apa dia ada di atas? Sepertinya beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melihatnya menaiki tangga.

Aku harus mencarinya!

Dengan mengendap-endap kulompati batas kuning yang dipasang untuk menutupi tangga ke atas. Lalu aku berlari menelusuri anak tangganya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan berani, tapi aku tetap masih takut untuk mempercayai bahwa sudah tidak ada bom disini.

Kutaiki semua anak tangga dengan cepat. Aku beruntung karena rajin melatih diriku dengan olahraga bela diri, aku bisa terus menaiki tangga tanpa banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. Lalu saat menaiki lantai ke enam aku melihat Conan yang sepertinya sedang berjalan ke bawah.

"Conan?" Pekikku. "Kamu dari mana saja?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Kak Ran! Aku minta tolong! Di gudang lantai paling atas ada Kaito Kid! Tolong bawa dia ke polisi di bawah!" Pintanya terburu-buru.

"Tapi, bom yang dikatakan oleh—"

"Ngga! Ngga ada bom yang aktif lagi di sini! Jangan khawatir Kak Ran, naik saja ke atas dan temukan Kid! Aku juga akan mengatakan ini ke kapten Megure!"

"Baiklah! Conan, cepat kamu ke bawah!" Dengan siap aku kembali berlari untuk memenuhi permintaan Conan, melanjutkan perjalananku ke lantai atas.

Akhirnya aku menapakkan kedua kakiku di lantai yang paling atas. Disana aku langsung berhadapan dengan pintu coklat yang tertutup dan berhawa mengerikan.

Secara perlahan kubuka pintu dan mencari seseorang di ruangan gelap itu. Tapi yang kutemukan bukanlah Kaito Kid yang kubayangkan memakai jubah putih, melainkan yang kulihat hanya seorang cowok.

Awalnya kegelapan yang ada di ruangan itu membuat muka orang pingsan itu tidak kelihatan. Tapi, semakin dekat aku dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang cowok. Dia yang memakai baju SMA. Jas biru tidak terkancing yang menutupi kemeja putih yang ia pakai. -ceritanya Kaito Kid nyamar jadi murid SMA, tapi ngga memakai muka palsu, jadi ia memakai muka aslinya-

Aku melihat cowok yang sedang terpejam itu dengan terpana, walau pun gelap menutupi penglihatanku. Aku melihat sebuah mukanya yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang selama ini sangat kurindui. Air mataku mengalir dengan deras sampai jatuh ke lantai sampai bertetes-tetes. "Apakah itu kamu... Shinichi?"

.

.

**~zo : one day~**

.

.

**Kid's POV**

Ruangan yang hangat dengan rasa sakit ditangan kiriku. Aku terbangun dengan mata setengah terpejam, mataku masih berat dan sangat susah dibuka. Aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang putih di sana. Dan saat pandanganku sudah mulai jelas, aku baru menyadari kalau yang dari tadi kupandangi adalah sebuah langit-langit ruangan rumah sakit.

Lalu kusadari satu hal lagi. Dengan cepat aku langsung memaksa tubuhku untuk terduduk, dan saat aku turun dari tempat yang mirip ranjang itu. Dan saat aku berjalan keluar, tangan kiriku langsung terasa sangat sakit.

"ADUUH!"

Kulihat tanganku dan ternyata ada sebuah infus yang sudah ada di sana. Pantas aja dari tadi aku ngerasain tanganku sakit banget.

Dan ternyata suaraku membuat seseorang yang ada di sebelahku menjadi terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidur yang hanya menaruh kepalanya ke meja dan terduduk dikursi sebelah ranjang pasien.

"Shinichi? Kamu sudah bangun?"

Hah? Siapa yang cewek ini sebut Shinichi? Apakah Shinichi itu Shinichi Kudo? Si detektif muda berbakat yang udah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu menghilang?

"Ngg, siapa? Shinichi?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang ngga gatal. Aku masih bingung, em... tapi apa mungkin dia mengira aku adalah orang yang bernama Shinichi? Sebenernya siapa cewek berambut panjang ini?

"Shinichi..." Dengan cepat ia langsung menggengam tanganku. "Kamu dari mana aja? Aku terus menunggumu, dan apa hubunganmu dengan Kid si pencuri itu?" Tanyanya dengan berurutan

"Aduh tunggu! Jangan salah paham!" Aku langsung melepaskan jari-jari lentiknya di tanganku. "Aku bukan Shinichi! AkuKa—ido Kiito!" Bohongan tadi keluar dengan agak tersendat, tapi semoga ia mempercayaiku. "Aku biasa dipanggil **Kaito**, gabungan dari Kai (Kaido)dan to (Kiito)!"

"Kaido Kiito?" Ulangnya lagi dengan muka tidak percaya. "Tapi kata Conan, yang ada di lantai lima belas adalah Kaito Kid... berarti apakah kamu Kid yang itu? Nama kalian mirip."

"Bukan! Duh!" Aku langsung berpikir lagi, sialan banget ya tu anak, pinter juga. "Mungkin tadi orang yang namanya Conan itu mengatakan 'Kaito dan Kid (_Kaito to Kiddo_)' aku yang menyuruhnya melaporkan hal itu ke polisi, tapi ternyata saat Conan ke bawah, Kid sudah keburu kabur dengan triknya dan meninggalkanku sendiri." Ujarku yang kebohongan itu sebenarnya agak maksa juga.

Kemudian cewek itu berpikir duakali, tapi saat sudah selesai berpikir, mukanya kembali lesu. "Baiklah, maafkan aku, Kaito. Kukira kamu adalah Shinichi Kudo, temanku yang sudah lama menghilang." jelasnya. "Namaku Ran Mouri."

"Ya." Aku mengangguk, tapi tiba-tiba aku langsung kembali sesak dan terbatuk-batuk. Rasanya debu-debu yang lebat itu masih menempel di paru-paruku.

"Ah, lebih baik kamu beristirahat dulu di sini." Mukanya langsung khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Ngga apa-apa. Aku baik-baik aja." Kataku dengan muka berat, "Maaf, aku pengen keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Ngga bisa, kamu masih sakit."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik aja. Dan ini di mana?"

"Rumah sakit internasional Tokyo."

"TOKYO?" Aku terkejut. Oh tidak, ini gawat! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali? Aku kan ngga ada uang. "Sial, aku ngga punya uang untuk membayar semua ini!"

"Ngga apa, ini sudah dibayarin oleh kepolisian. Jadi kamu bisa tenang." Kata Ran dengan muka yang masih khawatir, dan belum berkurang-kurang juga dari tadi. Kalo misalnya ngga ada cewek yang bernama Ran ini, aku sudah bisa kabur dari tadi deh.

"Yasudah, aku cuma ingin satu. Aku ingin pulang, itu saja." Kataku kemudian.

.

.

**~zo : one day~**

.

.

Aku berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit dengan bantuan dari Ran, awalnya aku disuruh menunggu sehari lagi. Dan karena aku sedikit memaksa, akhirnya aku bisa bebas keluar walau pun hanya memakai baju tidur rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit sampai jalanan, Ran terus mengikuti dari belakang tanpa mengeluarkan suara, katanya sih dia mau mengantarku sampai stasiun. Ia hanya melihat dengan pandangan lurus yang menatapku dari belakang. Awalnya, aku santai saja, tapi lama-kelamaan aku menjadi sedikit risih.

Tanpa menengok kelawan bicaraku yang sedang ada dibelakang, aku berkata. "Hei, Ran. sampai kapan kamu melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Aku risih tau."

"Bagaimana caranya kau tau kalau aku memandangmu terus-terusan?" Katanya dari belakang.

"Dari hawanya juga udah kelihatan."

Lalu saat menunggu lampu perempatan jalan menjadi hijau, angin yang dingin itu bertiup dan menerpaku. Aku langsung gemetaran dalam sekejab. "Wah, udah mau musim dingin lagi ya? Dingin banget..." Kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk memeluk diri sendiri.

"Lagian kamu ngotot banget sih buat keluar dari rumah sakit dengan baju setipis itu..." Tegur Ran lagi sambil berdiri di sampingku, dia sih tidak apa-apa, orang badannya sudah dibalut mantel yang hangat.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Itu emang kemauanku kok."

Lalu Ran mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke sekeliling. Gedung _mall_ yang besar-besar itu berjejer untuk memamerkan produk terbaik yang mereka tawarkan. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana dulu untuk membelikanmu pakaian hangat?" Pintanya.

Dengan cepat ajakan itu pun kutolak. "Bagaimmana caranya kamu ngajak aku ke sana padahal aku ngga membawa duit sepeser pun?"

"Aku membawa uang tanggung jawabmu yang akan awalnya akan digunakan untuk biaya untuk pengobatanmu selama seminggu, dan ternyata cuma satu hari aja kamu bertahan di rumah sakit." Jelasnya terlebih dahulu. "Dan menurutku uang ini lebih dari cukup untuk membelikanmu pakaian hangat."

"...Agak aneh. Tapi alasan itu aku terima, ayo."

.

.

**~zo : one day~**

.

.

**Ran's POV**

Saat aku mendengar suaranya yang mengatakan 'Ayo' entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat senang. Pasalnya aku melihatnya sebagai seorang Shinichi.

Bisa dibilang Kaito dengan Shinichi adalah orang yang berbeda namun mirip. Mungkin perbedaannya yang mendalam hanyalah dari rambutnya. Shinichi mempunyai rambut yang lebih rapih dan kalau Kaito mempunyai yang lebih berantakan. Dan, karena aku sudah sangat lama tidak melihat Shinichi, jadinya sempat terbesit pikiran kalau Kaito lebih keren daripada Shinichi.

Tapi, dengan cepat aku menghapus pikiran itu. Dan aku tidak boleh melupakan Shinichi hanya dengan menemukan orang yang mirip dengannya.

Tapi dilihat juga dari cara berjalan yang malasan yang membuatku kangen dengan Shinichi. Ah, kenapa orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku ini bukan kamu?

"Woi, kita ke mana dulu nih?" Tanyanya dengan menghadapku.

Dengan tulus aku tersenyum, maafkan aku Kaito aku akan menganggapmu Shinichi.

"Kaito tunggu sebentar..." Panggilku sebelum Kaito mulai memasuki _mall_. "Boleh aku meminta satu kepadamu?"

"Ya, terserah. Selama aku punya." Seingatnya ia sedang tidak membawa benda atau pun sesuatu yang bisa diberikan. "Apa?"

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku mengira kamu adalah Shinichi." Jelasku perlahan dengan muka tertunduk, terus terang aku malu untu bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Terus?"

"Boleh untuk satu hari ini aku anggap kau adalah—" Saat aku akan mengatakan permintaanku, hatiku langsung panas, air mataku lagi-lagi tumpah hanya dengan rasa kangen yang tidak bisa tertahankan ini. "—Shinichi?"

Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kumohon, kamu sangat mirip dengannya..." Aku menangis, tidak peduli seberapa banyak butiran bening itu jatuh dari kedua mataku dan juga seberapa banyak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang sambil menyaksikan kami.

.

.

**~zo : one day~**

.

.

**Kid's POV**

Beberapa detik aku terpaku melihatnya yang sedang menangis, dan dengan cepat aku langsung beranggapan bahwa anak ini sangat aneh, masa setelah ia memberikan permohonan yang tidak kumengerti dia langsung menangis padahal aku belom menolak permintaannya. Tapi aku tidak menertawakannya, dan aku yakin ia pasti menyimpan rasa yang sangat-sangat ke seseorang yang bernama Shinichi itu.

Kuhapus airmata itu dengan menggunakan ibu jariku, dan kuusahakan agar nada bicaraku tidak menyinggungnya. "Ngga apa-apa. Lagian kenapa harus nangis?"

Pertama ia hanya melihatku dengan pandangan yang sepertinya sedang 'membandingkan' aku dengan Shinichi. "Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku ngga terlalu sama dengan pacarmu yang itu." Omelku dengan nada malas.

Dan setelah aku mengatakannya, dia tiba-tiba langsung memelukku, kalo jujur aku sangat kaget dengan perilaku cewek yang baru aku kenal ini. Mungkin benar kali, ya? Orang yang mirip denganku itu adalah pacar dari Ran? Dan setelah ia memelukku, ia melepaskannya dan menyunggingkan senyuman tulus kepadaku, err... bukan untukku tapi untuk Shinichi. "Maaf, Shinichi. Hehe..."

"Ehn, ya... terserah." Aku langsung berjalan maju untuk menutupi mukaku yang sekarang sedang panas, dan dengan cepat Ran pegang siku kananku.

Aku tau senyuman itu bukan untukku.

Tapi kenapa aku senang?

"Shinichi! Ayo ke toko baju! Pasti kamu sudah kedinginan?" Serunya sambil bersemangat. "Sekalian, aku ingin bercerita banyaaak banget ke kamu! Apakah kamu tau? Setelah kamu pergi, banyak hal aneh dan menarik yang datang dengan cara berturut-turut!"

"Oh, ya? Apa?" Aku hanya mangut-mangut saja, yah... biarkan sajalah ia bercerita sampai puas, aku sendiri kasihan melihatnya.

.

.

**~zo : one day~**

.

.

Dan setelah sampai ke toko baju yang di tunjuk oleh Ran, hanya Ran lah yang sibuk dengan mencarikan baju untuk apa yang dipakai olehku. Sedangkan, aku cuma duduk karena merasa capek. Lalu dengan muka senang, ia datang sambil membawa banyak baju. "Shinichi, pilih mana yang kamu suka dan cepat ganti bajumu! Nanti kamu sakit." Katanya sambil menyodorkan banyak sekali baju, jaket dan celana panjang yang terjamin kehangatannya.

"Yaampun, repot amat. Sebenernya aku cuma butuh jaketnya doang." Kataku malas, sambil mengambil satu jaket dengan acak.

"Ngga! Shinichi, kamu ngga ingat waktu kecil kamu pernah demam gara-gara ngga mau memakai pakaian hangat?" Katanya sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

Aku yang tidak ngerti apa-apa cuma iyain aja, dan segera mengganti baju di kamar ganti.

Dan saat aku sudah selesai mengganti bajuku dengan baju baru, aku langsung keluar dengan menggunakan kaos kuning yang ditutupi oleh jaket hijau dan celana jeans biasa. Sebenernya ngga ada alasan khusus, aku hanya mengambil secara acak dari sembilan buah pakaian yang ia berikan kepadaku dan menurutku, kupilih ini karena nyaman dipakai aja.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ran sambil menyamperiku yang sudah rapih dan hangat.

Dan saat ia melihatku ia terlihat sempat terkejut dengan pakaian yang kupilih, jadi kuputuskan untuk bertanya. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

"...Ng-Ngga!" Katanya sambil membuang muka, dan ia langsung mengambil nota yang diberikan petugasnya dan langsung membawanya ke kasir.

Dari kejauhan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

**~zo : one day~**

.

.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu, ya?"

"Iya, terimakasih... kamu sudah mau menjadi Shinichi dalam beberapa menit ini, aku sangat senang kamu mau melakukannya, Kaito." Kata Ran dengan lembut.

"Wah, sekarang kamu sudah menganggapku Kaito kembali, ya?" Kataku agak heran den sedikit tertawa.

Ran mengangguk. "Iya..." Lalu ia kembali murung. "Aku akan mengantarku sekalian jalan pulang, bila arah jalan pulangmu berbeda, kita akan berpisah di sana."

Aku yang menyadari kemurungannya langsung menanyakan hal itu. "Iya, tapi kenapa kamu murung kayak gitu?"

"...Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Katanya sambil berjalan di sampingku mengikuti arah jalan. "Setelah ini kita akan berpisah dan ngga bertemu lagi, kan?"

Dengan sedikit bingung aku mengangguk. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Kamu memakai baju yang sama di saat terakhir kali Shinichi menghilang." Mata Ran sudah mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Cerita sih boleh! Tapi jangan nangis doong!" Aku langsung panik, dan kuusap pelan kepalanya supaya cewek ini bisa menenangkan emosinya. "Emangnya Shinichi itu siapanya kamu? Pacar, kan?"

"Teman dari kecil." Katanya dengan singkat.

"Hn? Bukan pacar?" Tanyaku,

Dan ia hanya membalas tersenyum pahit. "Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang jalan bersama cewek lain dan tidak terbesit di pikirannya kalau aku selalu menunggunya pulang."

"..."

"Tapi kudengar-dengar, ia sedang terlibat banyak masalah dengan Kaito Kid."

"Ah, apa?"

.

**Flash Back**

"_Shinichi, kenapa kamu ngga pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku, sih?" Seru Ran dengan emosi saat Shinichi menelfonnya. _

"_Yaa... karena aku masih sibuk. Aku terus mencari waktu yang tepat, jadi tunggu saja." Kata yang di sebrang._

"_Aku sudah bosan menunggu..."_

"_Sabarlah, lagian aku sedang ada masalah dengan Kaito Kid yang nanti akan mencuri boneka termahal putri keluarga Sakurako di Hotel milik keluarga mereka." Jelas Shinichi. _

"_...Baiklah, aku juga akan meminta ayah ke sana! Dan aku bisa melihatmu."_

"_Heii... jangan! Itu berbahaya! Lagipula Hotel itu sedang ada pengetatan pengawasan, jadi ngga boleh ada sembarang orang masuk tanpa undangan."_

"_Ayah sebenarnya diundang, tapi ia ngga mau datang karena ia sedang mau minum-minum di rumah." Kata Ran. "Jadi entar tinggal minta ayah untuk ikut ke undangan itu dan kita akan bertemu."_

"_Uukkh, baiklah... tapi kalau ketemu, ya?"_

**End of Flash back**

.

"Orang yang misterius, ya?" Kataku sambil berpikir kalau seseorang yang bernama Shinichi Kudo itu dikalahkan oleh anak kecil bernama Conan. Karena cuma anak kecil itu yang sering melihatku beraksi.

"Ya, sama dengan Kaito Kid. Mungkin kalau aku diculik sama Kid, Shinichi akan datang menolongku?" Tanyanya sendiri.

Aku langsung tertawa saat mendengarkan hal itu. "Kid ngga menculik orang, ia hanya mencuri barang yang berharga." Kataku membenarkan.

Ia memang tidak berpikir, ya? Kalau Kid yang ia maksud sedang ada di sebelahnya.

"Yah, ngga apalah."

"Berarti kamu barang dong?"

"Kan yang penting aku barang yang berharga." Jawabnya mantap sambil membuang kesedihannya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman.

Aku langsung tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalau aku adalah Kaito Kid, aku pasti menculikmu."

Ran yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum. "Ahaha, kau hanya menghiburku." Katanya dan kemudian ia memberhentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah, rumahku dari sini belok kanan. Mungkin kita akan berpisah di sini."

"Ehm, baiklah, dah..." Aku melambaikan tangan dan dia membalas lambaianku.

.

.

**~zo : one day~**

.

.

**Ran's POV**

Aku menatapnya sampai tidak berkedip, sosok yang sama seperti yang dulu. Shinichi yang memakai pakaian yang persis seperti itu.

Apa kita akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu kembali, Kaito? Sama seperti waktu Shinichi menghilang?

Lalu sebelum Kaito berjalan terlalu jauh, tiba-tiba Conan datang dengan belanjaan yang ada di tangannya. "Ah, Kak Ran?"

"Hai, Conan. Ah, maaf! Pasti kamu disuruh ayah untuk belanja, ya?" Tanyaku menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Ngga apa kok. Ini udah selesai. Ohiya, emangnya siapa yang Kakak jagain di rumah sakit?" Tanya Conan yang memang belum kuberitahu apa-apa.

"Eng, awalnya aku kira ia adalah Shinichi, ternyata ia Kaido Kitto orang yang menjadi saksi Kid yang melarikan diri." Jelasku dengan tersenyum mengingat kenangan bersama Kaito.

Lalu dengan serius Conan langsung kaget. "Hah? Kaido Kitto? Kid melarikan diri?" Ia mengulang kata-kataku bersamaan dengan otaknya yang mencerna kalimat itu. "Dia hanya memutar namanya! Dia Kid yang sebenarnya! Kak Ran di mana dia?" Seru Conan dengan berteriak dan hal itu langsung mengagetkanku.

"D-Di sana..." Aku menunjuk ke arah kanannya, dan melihat orang yang sudah berjarak amat jauh dari aku dan Conan, tapi aku masih bisa menatap jelas orang yang mengaku namanya Kaito yang sekarang sudah ditutupi dengan tudung jaket hijaunya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke Conan dan aku yang jarak kita semua kira-kira berjarak 300 meteran,

"HOOOI! BOCAH KECIILLL!" Dari jauh Conan dan aku hanya bisa melihat bibirnya dan senyumannya yang lebar. "SAMPAIKAN KEPOLISI-POLISI LAIN KALAU SATU MINGGU LAGI, TEPAT HARI INI JAM 21.00, AKU AKAN MENCURI SESUATU!"

"Ck..." Conan hanya bisa mendecak karena faktor jarak dan mendengarkan pesan yang disampaikan Kaito Kid kepadanya.

"AKU AKAN MENCURI **PUTRI **DETEKTIF TERNAMA KOGORO MOURI!"

Setelah mendengar hal itu, bukan hanya Conan yang menganga mendengar hal itu, tapi Aku yang secara tidak langsung di sebutkan disana langsung lebih kaget lagi dengan perkataan orang yang ternyata adalah Kid.

Dan secara diam-diam tanpa ada yang tau, aku tersenyum, dan kubiarkan pipiku merah semerah tomat.

Akan kutunggu jemputanmu, Kaido Kitto. Kaito, Kaito Kid.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's ****N****ote :**

**Waaah, maaf, ya kalo ternyata ngga jelas, ngaco, aneh, sama romantisnya dikit. Yang penting aku udah nge edit sedikit-sedikit bagian yang salah-salah**

**Btw, ini**** DC f****ict pertamaku****! Aku suka sama cerita DC, tapi baca komiknya masih loncat-loncat. ****Aku terinspirasi buat fic ini ****dari Detective Conan SDB 20+plus****(halaman 125)**.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :D**

**M****ind to ****R****eview?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
